This invention relates to generators. Generators create an electromotive force (emf) by rotating a plurality of coils of wire within a magnetic field created by, for example, one or more permanent magnets. The emf generated can be expressed as emf=NABw and, as can be seen, is a function of the strength of the magnetic field B, the number N and the area A of the coils passing through the magnetic field and the angular velocity w at which the coils pass through the magnetic field. It can be seen that increasing any one of these parameters will increase the emf or power output of the generator.